My New Life
by Poppler
Summary: It all starts when something strange happens, and then something stranger happens. Helga's life isn't gonna turn out the way she thought. r & r !!


                                                            ~My New Life~

a/n: wow I haven't posted in like a year… kay no that's not true but it's been a while… it's been a while since I could… wait I don't like that song. Anywayz, I don't think anybody's done this before… well, u know, the plot… you'll see! I really hope u like it, and I really hope u r & r! 

here ya go!

chapter one ~ ~ ~ the car

Across town, over in Gerald field, my friends were playing baseball. I grabbed my glove from Bob's pile of old ad magazines, and put on my shoes, and slammed the door. It felt really good to be in fresh breezy air, and it was cold because it had rained an hour ago. I liked cold weather.

I saw Pheebs coming down the street next to the field. I stopped and waited for her on the sidewalk. 

"Hello Helga," she said while she adjusted her glasses. She was anxious to get on the field because Gerald was already there.

"Hey Pheebs," I said. "Nice look." She had on muddy sneakers today. She smiled at me. "I know. They're pretty old, but they have been pretty successful for my mother in winning small competitions like this one."

"Hah. You mean the game? The one against Football Head and Harold, and Eugene? Pheebs, we don't need luck. This victory is gonna be sweet." 

She laughed and shrugged. We walked onto the wet grass, and the clouds above the empty lot were a little bit brighter than before. Gerald and Arnoldo were talking to Sid; Stinky was petting a stray cat; I overheard Curly plotting ways to create a chemically enhanced giraffe. It was a pretty normal day.

"Okay!" Harold called suddenly. "The sooner we start, the sooner we win, the sooner I get to eat! Come on, let's play!"

That clinched it. Foodboy and his team were going down. I put on my glove and Pheobe waved to me and ran over to second base. Gerald was passing by, and they smiled shyly at each other. I grinned. It was so lame. It was so obvious!

Anyway, I'm getting off the point. The first kid up to bat was Sid. This would be easy. He just needs some trash talk courtesy of me, and he usually messes up.

"Si-idd… you're not gonna hurt yourself are you? Come on, step up and face the music."

He rolled his eyes and turned to Gerald, who was pitching.

After a strike, he hit it to Arnold, and some stuff happened. It wasn't really important… I just watched with my arms crossed. But what was running through my head was different. I was thinking how much I wished that… that stupid football head was talking to me like a friend, like the way he was talking to Gerald.

Sigh. I've sighed about it so many times already that it doesn't even matter. 

"Hey Helga," Arnold called to me and I snapped out of my weird dream world. "Wasn't that a foul?" 

Harold was batting, and he started to whine. "It was not a foul," he said in an agonizingly annoying voice.

"I don't know," I yelled back, "I was too amused by the shape of your head to pay attention." I batted my eyelashes. "So sorry, Arnold."

I could have smacked myself. Come on Helga, lay off him. It's not his fault you like him. But 'like' was kinda an understatement. Oh well. Back to the game. 

Or so I thought. A few minutes later, this weird black car that I'd never seen before rolled up next to the field. My worst nightmare popped out.

"Hey, uh Helga! Jump in! There's family business." It was Bob. He motioned for me to get in the weird car.

"Crimony," I muttered. Everybody turned to look at me. This was getting better and better. I tried to keep my cool and went over to the car… not before throwing my glove on the grass (still wet). I took my time walking over there, and the driver honked the horn a couple times.

"Who the heck are you?" I said to the guy behind the wheel, when I was getting in. 

"Dave."

Wow, this guy is informative, I thought.

"Dad, what's going on? Do you realize that we were gonna win that game?" I said angrily. This wasn't the first time he'd dragged me away from my friends. "It was practically laying in our laps! Why'd you make me get in? Where are we going?"

"Whoah whoah, slow down, Olga. I mean Helga… look, we're going home. It's important family business, like I said."

Okay, right about then I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

"Um, Dad, is somebody _at_ home?" I knew the answer.

"You're darn tootin. Your sister Olga is waiting there with news."

Maybe this was a bad dream or something.

"But Dad~"

"I don't wanna hear it. Now Olga sounded upset on the phone, and I don't want you making her even more upset."

I rolled my eyes. "Got it, Dad." So if Olga has news we all have to forget that we have lives and rush over to her.

But you know what? … I was kinda curious.

Wheeee… that's chapter one! It's short but I just came out of my writer's block so… review!! Please? I mean… do it now!!!!!!!


End file.
